


don't pay him any attention

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because rewatching s1 made me wonder, why wasn’t Mercedes dancing to “Single Ladies” in Kurt’s basement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't pay him any attention

When Kurt finally tells Mercedes he's gay, after ten days of asking her to hang out… she's not mad, you have to understand.

She knows it's not about her. (Wouldn't it mean more, though, if it were?) But she really does know it's not. He was never going to want a girl.

She just wishes that had kept her from hoping.

~

He catches her, the next day, in the hall, between second and third periods. "Hey, 'Cedes!" He's not any less cute now that she knows, a navy tee with a white leaf graphic over a white dress shirt with red buttons. She swings her bag in front of her, smiles down at her watch straps, pink-purple and gold. Hey, she's pretty cute, too.

"What's up?" she says. Smile shallower than she'd like, but she couldn't stop it anyway.

"Do you wanna come over and practice our dance routine after school today?" He holds his hand up in front of him, does the front-back-front wrist flip.

She giggles. "Not like this?" and makes jazz hands. Carefully, so she doesn't drop her books.

"That was artistic license," he says, nose in the air.

"Sure it was."

"So, later?" he asks.

"Oh - I can't," she says, biting her lip, and he blinks at her, waiting for the reason she's surely going to give. She flails around for a few seconds, mind blanking, she can't come up with anything. "Sorry!" she says, instead, and flashes a megawatt smile for a second, and hurries away to get to her next class.

~

In Glee club she's laughing with Tina and Artie, at Mr. Schue's music and Rachel's monstrosity of a sweater. The poodle with the balloons in its mouth is so small - you'd think it would float away - !

When Kurt comes in he sits on Tina's other side, and in a lull Mercedes hears him ask, "Hey, Tina. You know the dance from the Single Ladies video?"

"O - o - of course."

"Well, I've been trying to practice it. You want to come over and do it with me?"

"Sure thing," Tina says, nodding, and her smile Mercedes feels is too bright. It's no fun to dance with a boy who doesn't want you, she thinks, and Tina will learn.

"I'm coming too," says Brittany, from behind them, and everyone - Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt - turns to look at her. "Wait for me."

"Okay," says Kurt, his eyebrows at his hairline, and Mercedes wants to laugh at his face again, it's so not fair. "Sounds like fun."

Santana leans into Brittany's shoulder to whisper something into her ear, and Brittany smiles. And Mercedes thinks, fuck it. "Hey, Artie, you wanna work on some runs with me later? We can beat these losers into the _ground_."

"You know it, girl," he says, and it's silly, but it makes her laugh. They're all gonna be just great.

~

They're pretty resilient, anyway. She's back to play-fighting with Kurt over fashion the next day, because sunglasses in school, are just, no. And they both give Tina a thumbs up when Mr. Schue gives her a solo, for once! She just needed a little break.


End file.
